Bael (God Genesis)
Summary Bael is the 6th oldest demon, and thus one of the most powerful. Bael is one of Lucifer's hitman. He is normally the demon that goes and get's shit done as he does not mind getting his hands dirty. He is a demon assassin. He had many fights with powerful Seraph's such as Kokabiel who he considers his rival. Bael has special demonic spells that work perfectly for his line of work. He almost successfully assassinated Aniel as well as Azazel. Bael came across a human scientist named Ivy. This woman sold her soul to him for a simple request. He bring her an angel. He was curious as to why she needed an angel, but being a curious fellow he is, he did it. He was shocked and intrigued to see her demonic experimentations. She continuously asked Bael to bring her things she needed to further her research. Bael was a little nervous when he found out she had created demon and angel killing weapons. She asked him to test them out and they had. Bael was wondering just how much secrets she had discovered, so he continued to help her. He wondered if he should kill her but he did not go through with it. Bael and the rest of the demons were working on a plot to steal a holy weapon at a sacred Cathedral. They learned the swords of Remia was being left unguarded after Lucifer devised a plan to distract the angels. Bael and Abaddon were assigned to infiltrate the Cathedral and take her swords. Little did they know it was protected by a ward that would signal heaven the cathedral was invaded upon touching it. It was created by Michael. However despite Abaddon's ability to sense magic, Bael ignored her advice and went for it anyway. When he touched it, the Archangel Michael appeared before them threatening them to leave. Because those demons were among Lucifer's chosen, and how much he cares for his little sister, he decided to give them a warning to leave or he would kill them. Bael was about to leave before Abaddon attempted to seduce Michael. To his surprise it was actually working. Which disturbed Bael making him leave but ensuring Abaddon would get the job done. She did manage to take the swords which infuriated Remia. Bael was killed by Ivy when she had perfected her "Spheres" which allowed her to take on the form of other beings she had experimented on. Divinity Level Bael has a divinity level of 1,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality WIP Bael is a pretty curious and chill demon. He often gives off a "cool" impression with the way he dresses and talks. He often is does not show signs of worry and is very confident in his ability to assassinate. He believes strength is not all that matters in a fight but skill and intelligence matters more. As such he is willing to attempt to even kill gods or legendary Seraphs but Lucifer forbid the killing of Remia. Bael special demon techniques make him confident in almost any situation. However this was his downfall when Ivy fought him with her spheres. Bael does not get aroused by killing like Remia does, but he does like to do it nevertheless. Bael is not one affected by the beauty of women. As he has never been successful seduced by Abaddon or Lust. However he does indeed like women, he has a very strong will that makes him be able to resist their antics. This makes him the best assassin. Nothing get's in his way and he always escapes alive. Bael is not completely fearless as he is afraid of Hera but so are most. Bael is very calculating. He has a plan for almost any situation that he comes across. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Bael Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: High Class Demon, Demon Assasssin Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mentifery (As a High Class Demon, he ha the ability to make thought a reality but limited in God's universe), Life Manipulation (Bael can control the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (Bael can alter and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Bael has complete control over the elements), Flight (Bael can fly without his wings. When he activates them he can fly extremely fast), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (Bael has control over the dream realms), Power Nullification, (Bael ca nullify the abilities of other beings unless they are complex like Remia, Curse Manipulation (Bael can create curses with specific conditions and rules), Power Bestowal (He can grant power to other beings), Magic (He has control over the magical forces that allow him to use magic on a level surpassing most sorcerers), Mind Manipulation (Bael can alter the minds of other beings), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (Bael has complete control over the astral plane), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being), Acausality (Type 2), Invisibility Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Equal to Kokabiel. Injured Aniel and Azazel) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Dodged attacks from Kokabiel and Aniel) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Kokabiel and other Seraphs) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Weaknesses: Divine weapons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods